Organizations may provide platforms for hosting applications, and installing and operating such computing environments may involve many repetitive tasks. The underlying infrastructure of such a platform may be complicated and may involve large and complicated procedures for day-to-day support and upgrades, and problems related to manual configuration and administration may impact availability. The initial build-out of the platform involves manually creating and managing the workflow, including manually building server pods, configuring load balancers, and building infrastructure components, and every workflow may have its own custom user interface. System administrators may use a wide variety of tools to partially automate these tasks, from custom standalone scripts running on a user's workstation to expensive third-party products requiring substantial infrastructure (web servers, application servers, database servers, etc.), but problems may still arise and workflow creation and management efficiency may be improved.